NanoTrasen
"NanoTrasen Incorporated is the leading space corporation in the research and practical uses of thoron! Across the galaxy we provide the finest thoron money can buy, as well as the drugs to deal with damn near every disease and ailment. As a proud employee of our corporation, we encourage you to take active part in the advance of our scientific knowledge for the good of the human race." — NanoTrasen Recruiting Campaign, 2520-Present. NanoTrasen Incorporated, almost always referred to as simply NanoTrasen, is one of the largest trans-stellar corporations in human space. Originally a medical research company specifying in drug production, the discovery and rapid exploitation of thoron resulted in a pseudo-monopoly for NanoTrasen after their controversial actions during the orange rush, securing the extraction rights for the northern hemisphere of Gliese 229B. Since then, NanoTrasen has branched out into additional fields, thanks to their new-found wealth, including but not limited to: genetics, blue space, colonization, interstellar transport, and the uses of thoron. History NanoTrasen was founded in 2421 in $PLACE... FUTURE PLAN Founded 2421 somewhere, became a major manufacturer of medical drugs over the century or so before Thoron. When thoron was heard of, headed to Gliese 229 with ships either for direct conflict or sabotage. They have their own rent-a-cop division, and are controlled by a high-command in the Capital City of Mars. Each system has a system commander, who manages the overall deployment and management of a single system. Below them are commanders for broad areas of space, and below them are the captains of individual outposts and ships. Each layer has a good bit of lee-way and freedom due to the delay between inquiring a commander and getting a response, so people who make reliable decisions in the field are incredibly valuable. Structure Within NanoTrasen, there exist three semi-independent departments, which encapsulate all the work done in that department's assigned field. These three departments are that of Security, Research, and Production. While technically all the same company, there is a tension between the departments due to both the astounding size of each and the amount of power which they each wield over the others. However–lording over the three departments–is NanoTrasen Central Command, in charge of the entirety of the NanoTrasen corporation. General Command Structure Arranged in order from highest level of authority. Format: Title – Scope of authority (Extra notes) *NanoTrasen Governing Board – Universal *NanoTrasen Department Head – Universal *System Commander – Single Solar System (Generally are 4 per system. One per department and one to co-ordinate the three) *Division Commander – Planet or Orbital (Commands either planetary facilities or the spacecraft in a region of space.) *Squadron Commander – Group of Vessels (Generally 12 to 24 vessels arranged as a flotilla) *Captain – Single Vessel *Crew - Assigned Task (Varies on design of vessel) NanoTrasen Central Command Based outside Lowell City on Mars, NanoTrasen Central Command (commonly shortened to simply "CentCom") is the brains behind the brawn of the departmental assets. While time-dependent decisions are made at a system-level by the System Commanders and likewise, CentCom makes the broad decision guiding the company. Generally very secretive, not much is known of CentCom except that it resides on a well guarded swath of land measuring approximately one hundred square kilometres, which serves as a space-port for smaller NanoTrasen assets. Security Due to NanoTrasen's large investment in the Gliese 229 system, they also possess a sizeable military and security branch with which they protect those assets. Generally NanoTrasen avoids frivolously employing their military forces, due to both liability of the company for the well-being of both their own employees and those of other companies in such actions. However, hostility towards NanoTrasen property will provoke an armed response. This department is the smallest of the three, as a single armed vessel can defend many more unarmed vessels reasonably effectively. Command Structure Format: Title – Scope of authority (Extra notes) *NanoTrasen Head of Security – Universal *System Admiral – Single Solar System (System-wide military decisions. Answers to System Commander.) *Admiral – Planet or Orbital Defence *Commander – Group of Combat Vessels (Generally 12 to 24 ships) *Captain – Single Combat Vessel1 *Executive Officer (XO) – Single Combat Vessel2 *Officer of the Watch – Single Combat Vessel, External Affairs3 *Officer of the Deck – Single Combat Vessel, Internal Affairs4 *Security Officer – Single Vessel (Any type, general peacekeeping) Notes: #While it shares the same title as those of non-military vessels, the responsibilities are vastly different. A military captain must ensure that not only their own vessel is safe, but also that other NanoTrasen assets are secure and unthreatened. #Handles the smaller decisions and tasks so the Captain may focus on important issues #Officer in charge of threat detection and control #Officer in charge of handling riots and dissent, both on-board and on NanoTrasen assets Research Charged with making the grand discoveries (and then patenting them) that turn so much of a profit, the Research department is given quite a bit of leeway, both in terms of budget and in terms of not-getting-too-close-as-that-station-might-god-damn-explode. While the occasional facility may be vaporized due to an error, this is generally an uncommon occurrence and has so far not outweighed the gains granted from an active research programme. The Research department is larger than the Security department, but smaller than the Production department. Controversies While many of NanoTrasen's research is directed towards commonly acceptable developments, it is rumoured that the trans-stellar is also pursuing research in genetic engineering as well as weaponization of plasma and bluespace, all of which are forbidden by the major governments. Due to this research being preformed in deep space, it falls in a legal grey zone. Command Structure Format: Title – Scope of authority (Extra notes) *NanoTrasen Head of Research – Universal *System Research Coordinator – Single Solar System (Answers to System Commander.) *Division Research Coordinator – Planet or Orbital *Squadron Research Coordinator – Group of Vessels/Facilities *Research Director – Single Vessel/Facility *Researcher – Single Vessel (Specialized to field, may have further organization) Production OUT OF DATE FOLLOWS characterized by its secrecy and questionable ethics, which, combined with the high emphasis they put on new, untested and dangerous technology, means their installations are often unsafe and hazardous. NanoTrasen has three main branches: *NanoTrasen Administration, NanoTrasen Security, NanoTrasen Research. *'Corporate Motto:' Knowledge. Power. Safety. *'Corporate Headquarters:' NanoTrasen Lunar Command Nexus (Main base for NanoTrasen Administration and NanoTrasen Security). *'Main Areas of Dominance:' NanoTrasen Home Galaxy, Andromeda. High-Value Assets *NanoTrasen Earth Control Center - Part of main base for Administration/Security. *NanoTrasen Mars Research Hub - Main base for NanoTrasen Research. *NanoTrasen Sol System - Groups all the core assets together, protected by massive satellite array. *NanoTrasen Alpha Centauri - Emergency backup, has large security detachment. Other Assets of interests *NanoTrasen Pluto Observatory - Scans space area for new systems, backup comm. array Vital Projects *NanoTrasen Quantum Relay Network - Portal system linking all NanoTrasen possessions *Project Andromeda Outreach - Attempts to colonize the Andromeda galaxy *NanoTrasen Star Command - Intersystem command nexus Main Hierarchy *'NanoTrasen Trustee Committee' (Directors also called Trustees) - Has most power over running the company **NanoTrasen Leaders Council (Administrators) - Receive commands from directors, council members ***NanoTrasen Command System (various military ranks) - Coordinate military operations **NanoTrasen Division Supervisors (Supervisors) - Coordinate non-military operations, council members ***NanoTrasen Projects System (Project Managers) - Coordinate individual projects *'NanoTrasen Overseer Committee' (Overseers) - Oversee investigation/problems **NanoTrasen Arbiters Council (Arbiters) - council members, watch for problems, are "attached" ***NanoTrasen Judiciary System (Judicators) - Makes decisions (although overseers can be judicators, too) **NanoTrasen Inquisitor Tribunal (Inquisitors) - Actually does investigating in problems, is "special council" *'NanoTrasen Advisory Committee' (Advisors) - Advises the Directors and Overseers **NanoTrasen Mentors (Mentors) - Teachers **NanoTrasen Aides (Aides) - Second in command Important Councils *NanoTrasen Security Council (Commanders) - Oversee use of military *NanoTrasen Research Council (Scientists) - Oversee approval of research projects *NanoTrasen Production Council (Managers) - Oversee production *NanoTrasen Expansion Council (Ambassadors) - Oversee establishing bases/stations *NanoTrasen Financial Council (Accountants) - Oversee use of resources/NanoTrasen Financial *NanoTrasen Policy Council (Executors) - Oversee interpretation/obedience of all policies/directions *NanoTrasen Assets Council (Moderators) - Oversee maintenance of resource, work with Accountants *NanoTrasen Information Council (Superusers) - Oversee computer networks *NanoTrasen Reconnaissance Council (?) - Oversee gathering intelligence *NanoTrasen Educational Council (Superintendents) - Oversee employee training Also, there isn't much inter-department friction. Although on a low level basis, some Researchers are considered eccentric by some Security. The groupings are really just for location of offices on the main bases and how the uniform is arranged. For example, SS13 has a members from Research (Researchers, RD), Medical (Doctor), Security (Security Officers), Directors/Command/Advisors/Overseers (Captain, HoP - actual division depends on round), Transportation (Pilot/some Engineers) Arrivals To a degree few of it's competitors could achieve, NanoTrasen owes it's success to diversity and quick reactions to unfolding events aboard it's starships. While most facilities get their personnel already prepared for specific roles, among the stars situation often changes quickly and drastically - far faster than a flight of a shuttle from the nearest NanoTrasen's station takes - and so the choice of assignments is up to the commanding officers (especially - Head of Personnel) depending on the most urgent needs at the moment. NanoTrasen hires almost anyone possessing a skill in areas such as science, medicine or space-engineering and every contracted worker after passing a couple of basic tests can hope for a good pay in space, especially if sent to an important installation. Additionally, a great number of ex-law enforcers, mercenaries or contracted security agencies' members is being hired to uphold the law while often experts skilled in areas such as detective work, cooking or sanitation also find their place on NanoTrasen's payroll and onboard corporation's ships. Corporation History NanoTrasen Incorporated started out as a small company, whose research was mostly based around medicine. Over time they gradually rose to prominence and became a powerful supercorporation, amongst the largest in the world. At the turning point of the 26th Century, Plasma was discovered. NanoTrasen and its competitors were, naturally, the foremost corporations in attempting to exploit this valuable new resource, and they all set up numerous stations and factories around the Plasma Giants in order to exploit the resource. This only jump-started the economy, and the so-called Orange Rush began, with all of the corporations attempting to find as many uses of the valuable Plasma as possible in order to profit the most from the human governments. Research facilities, stations, ships and other installations were being manufactured faster than ever. NanoTrasen was one of the more bloodthirsty corporations, and managed to bankrupt and absorb many other companies, notably fellow research corp DandyTronics Ltd. This only further increased NanoTrasen's power and scope. Today, it is the year 2556, roughly fifty years since the beginning of the Orange Rush. NanoTrasen Systems, BioTech Solutions, Einstein Engines Incorporated and many other leading research corporations continue their struggle to research as many uses and profit as much from Plasma as possible. Meanwhile, the criminal organisation known only as the Syndicate has been working to bring down NanoTrasen, whilst the other plasma corporations remain mysteriously intact. Stranger factions also exist, like the Space Wizard Federation and the Order of Nar-Sie who use otherworldly powers to try and usurp the supercorps from their throne. And now, where Humanity thought they had been alone, other races are appearing - some friendly like the Tajaran, others dangerous like the Xenomorphs. It is a brave new world. Originally, being a purely research-based corporation, NanoTrasen did not produce most of its own hardware, in particular the APCs, SMES, and the now outdated thermoelectric generator, flourescent light units, as well as compact power cells, and spare parts for them, were produced by DandyTronics Ltd, (Programmers of The Jim Dandy brand AI gestalt ( No relation to the half insane war veteran janitor)) making repairs a tedious, if not entirely impossible affair for most crew. Fortunately: the situation changed dramatically after the hostile corporate takeover of DandyTronics Ltd, in the words of Corporate Enforcer Captain Beef Fistjaw, "If the suckers didn't want to have their shit wrecked, they should have hired more redshirts." and we now enjoy a uninterrupted existance on our corporate stations and ships. As the blueprints for the most expendable electronics equipments are now hard coded into our Autolathes. Spacecraft Space Ships NanoTrasen ships vary from research vessels to military-grade patrol ships. Stations vary from industrial complexes to weapons platforms. Ship naming conventions are as follows. NSV = NanoTrasen Science Vessel. A ship primarily built to study things that a station or other static complex couldn't. NTV = NanoTrasen Transport Vessel. A ship with a large cargo bay or large amount of space for passangers. NMV = NanoTrasen Military Vessel. A ship with large gun batteries and often fighter hangers. NHV = NanoTrasen Hospital Vessel. Entire ships dedicated to healing the sick and infirmed. At the size NanoTrasen is at it must be self supported and self policed. The laws of a region where an NT vessel or station might be are of little concern and because of this NanoTrasen has managed to get away with things otherwise deemed immoral or illegal. A list of known ships: * NSV Luna; NanoTrasen's experimental research space ship. * NTV Sierra Otago; a repair and rescue vessel. * NTV Millenium; a hazardous materials transport. * NTV Duke; a mining barge. * NHV Savior; a hospital ship. * NMV Brutus; a military cruiser. * NMV Steppe; a patrol vessel. * NSV Preserver; a research ship. * NSV Kami Hikari; a genetics research and clone breeding vessel. Long since destroyed. Space Stations * Central Command; essentially a glorified radio station, serving as a communications hub for all NanoTrasen stations. * NSS Exodus; one of NanoTrasen's many research stations. * NSS Antiqua; a space station still in construction. * NSS Orion; a long range communications array. * NSS Vector; a clone breeding complex. * NSS Ontigo; a ship engine fabrication facility. * NSS Redemption; a research station. Related Links * NanoTrasen: The 26th Century Giant * The Syndicate Category:WIP Category:NanoTrasen